


Corruption

by BigJBonk



Series: Perfect AU [6]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: (blood, A bit of lampshading, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mentions of the following:, Callbacks and references to various episodes, Carol is a fantastic and caring mother, Carol's A+ Parenting, Cover Art, Death, Everything is terrible, First chapter is mostly emotional turmoil, Gar is... a boss, Gen, Happy Halloween! Enjoy the shitshow!, Here's a fun game: Who The Fuck Is Shadowy Figure?, I can't believe Shadowy Figure is dead, I had a lot of fun, I swear no one dies, Injury, Mama Bear Carol, Mr. Gar Classic, OOC Is Serious Business, Rad and Enid are pallerinos, Rad is a supreme dumbass, Shadowy Figure is a creep, Shadowy Figure is a lying cunning asshole, Shadowy Figure is a prick, Spoilers for OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, T.K.O. has no idea what to do, T.K.O. is Not Okay, T.K.O. is edgy, T.K.O. is emotionally a hot mess, The mobile game not the pilot, This is why T.K.O. hates people y'all, Twoshot, Villain Tonic, Violence, Warnings don't really come into play until chapter 2, a serious story does not get serious tags from me, horror elements? i think???, i'm not that evil, just a smidge of OK K.O.-typical humor, lots and lots of angst, nausea), rating to be safe, save him, the horror movie kind of dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigJBonk/pseuds/BigJBonk
Summary: When Shadowy Figure kidnaps T.K.O. in the middle of the night for unknown reasons, he offers a deal that T.K.O. can't refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Happy early Halloween everyone! A dark and dreary holiday needs a dark and dreary oneshot, doesn't it? Except, this got so freaking long that I had to cut it into two parts, haha. Like, it's insane. The other oneshots (except Calibration) went from around twelve to over twenty pages. This one is close to thirty. That's gotta be like 9000 words yo. Also, it's T.K.O.-centric, though P.K.O. has a couple moments, don't worry.
> 
> Two things. One, you obviously need to read the other fics to understand this (or at least Make Up and Three's A Crowd). The second thing is that you need to familiarize yourself with some other sort-of-canon media: the mobile game, called OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. This fic isn't a rehash of the plot, but it does use some very crucial elements from the game that are not in the show. If you at least know the premise of the game, you should be fine, but if not, then this is going to read like a horrible, edgy badfic with plot points coming out of nowhere. If you need to brush up, the game is free, and rarely crashes if you avoid the ads (except the Dendy bit for some reason, which is optional anyway). A half hour or so of gameplay should get you up to speed.
> 
> So, I guess if you're prepped with expositional information, read on!

T.K.O. yawned, tired after a lazy Sunday around the house. He was already wearing his preferred sleepwear, an oversized gray shirt and purple sweatpants. Having brushed his teeth minutes before, he pulled out his ponytail- it was getting harder and harder to resist Carol's demands as the weeks went on- and removed his earrings, knowing that P.K.O. preferred not to wear them. He climbed into bed, waiting for his mom to tuck him in like she always did.

A few minutes passed, and Carol came in to do just that, lifting the blankets until they were just under T.K.O.'s nose, exactly how he liked it. "Good night, Teeks," she cooed, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you on Saturday."

T.K.O. blinked slowly at the nickname; ever since learning that he and P.K.O. were going to be around more often, Carol was determined to give them special names all their own. T.K.O. liked Teeks, but the same couldn't be said of poor Peekaboo. "Night, mom."

With a sleepy smile, Carol left the room. Not for the first time, T.K.O. glanced at the walls, adorned with posters of various bands, some of which he loved, others he couldn't care less about. The closet was bursting with clothes of every color, and the floor was covered in cards, toys, comics, and multicolored headbands that belonged to all three of them. An acoustic guitar was shoved into one corner by the door. The room was ugly as can be, but it was theirs. All of theirs.

Comforted by that simple fact, T.K.O. closed his eyes, smiling peacefully.

(~)

T.K.O. awoke with a start, eyes snapping open as his body buzzed in pain. His fingers and toes tingled, as if he had been electrocuted. He tried to rub one sore wrist, but something stopped him from doing so. He glanced down at himself, unable to move his head, and saw that he was strapped down to a metal table with leather straps.

Breath hitching, T.K.O. took in his surroundings as well as he could. The walls and ceiling were an off-white, blemished here and there with scorch marks. Roughly a quarter of the light fixtures were dark, leaving the room bleakly dim. Machines he couldn't guess the purpose of were spread throughout, one casting an eerie, swirling glow.

T.K.O. pulled hard, wrenching one arm free. He didn't know what kind of dream this was, but he wanted out of it.

"Oh, I see you're awake." T.K.O. froze when he heard the familiar robotic drone. The man the voice belonged to hovered just outside of his peripheral vision, speaking with a lilting tone. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't wake up sooner. I was careful bringing you here, but some jostling can't be helped."

"Shadowy Figure!" T.K.O. yelled, tearing free from his restraints and lunging. Shadowy Figure simply caught the incoming fist, ignoring the turbonic energy that had to be burning him through his glove.

"Now, now," he chided, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Teeth bared, T.K.O. swung his other fist, only for Shadowy Figure to catch that one as well. "Where am I?! Why did you bring me here?!"

"To answer your first question, I would think you'd have figured that out," the man replied conversationally. "And to answer your second, well, I _won't_ answer that."

T.K.O. pulled his fists free, Shadowy Figure letting go easily. Taking a few steps back to recuperate, T.K.O. fired a volley of Power Fists, which his kidnapper dodged with little effort, the attacks only adding to the damage that already existed on the walls.

"I really do insist that you stop attacking me," said Shadowy Figure. "I wouldn't think you'd want anything to happen to your loved ones."

T.K.O. halted, eyes wide. Then his face twisted into something ugly, his already wild hair fraying. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

"I haven't done anything to Carol," Shadowy Figure replied, his response only adding to T.K.O.'s animosity. "The question is, what will _you_ do to her?"

"What are you-?" Shadowy Figure tilted his head ever so slightly, and T.K.O. followed his gaze, landing on his own left shoulder. Confused, he pulled back his sleeve, finding a rather conspicuous bump, swollen and red like an agitated bug bite. "What did you do to me?!"

"That is a very special chip of my own design," Shadowy Figure told him, stepping closer. "Don't worry, it isn't a tracker or anything like that. It can, however, administer a potent strain of Villain Tonic. I wouldn't be surprised if you've never heard of it, it hasn't been commercially distributed in a very long time."

T.K.O. _had_ actually heard of Villain Tonic. A few years back, Carol had told K.O., and by extension him, about an outbreak that occurred at the plaza back when he was still too young to be left home alone. It was only thanks to Mr. Gar's quick thinking that it hadn't become a worldwide epidemic.

Shadowy Figure hummed, mistaking T.K.O.'s horrified silence for confusion. "No matter. The name alone should tell you what it would do to you if I were to give the command to administer it."

T.K.O. ground his teeth, refusing to lower his fists. "...What do you want?"

"Oh, I want many things, T.K.O.," Shadowy Figure responded cryptically. "But for now, I want you to open the door to the sanctuary, and keep it open this time. I'm sick of you heroes sealing it up."

"No way! I know you're up to something with those glorbs, and I won't let you get your slimy hands on them!"

Shadowy Figure's confident smirk became a sinister frown. He stalked closer, T.K.O. holding his ground. "Either you do it of your own volition..." he snatched T.K.O.'s left arm, tugging him close so that they were nose to nose, "...or you do it against your will. It's your choice."

T.K.O. pulled free of his grasp, swallowing thickly as he realized the gravity of the situation he was in. "...I don't understand. Why does it have to be me? You could get through on your own, I bet. And why bother with the tonic at all?"

"Kids. Always asking so many questions," Shadowy Figure tsked. "It has to be you because you've forgotten who you are. You are a creature born of darkness and rage, but those heroes have made you soft. You've lost touch with yourself. The day after your creation, you wouldn't even hesitate to take your own mother's life. But now, a simple threat stays your hand. And you see, that just won't do."

"You're wrong!" T.K.O. shouted, scowling fiercely. "And even if you weren't, that has nothing to do with anything!"

Shadowy Figure chuckled, as if T.K.O. had just told a joke that only he could understand. "Oh, I assure you it does, little one. Now, if you've made up your mind, lead the way."

T.K.O. paused, sensing something odd. "...You're really gonna just let me walk out of your base? What's stopping me from coming back and trashing the place when I find a way to get rid of this chip thing?"

"It wouldn't matter. I have more than the one."

"...Of course you do," T.K.O. deadpanned.

Sure enough, Shadowy Figure let T.K.O. out of the room scot-free, following a few paces behind him and occasionally giving out short directions. T.K.O. tried to glean what he could from his surroundings, but the hallways were short and bare. Not that he would have had the time to find anything useful, because the exit opened up in front of him after only a handful of turns. T.K.O. found himself ankle-deep in murky water, and he was certain that he heard a rat skitter past; he'd ended up in the sewer. It wasn't surprising, considering the vile man who had to have lived there.

From there, the pair found the door in very short order, hastily boarded off and barricaded by large stones. Shadowy Figure grinned, thin lips peeling away from jagged teeth. "Open it."

T.K.O.'s stubborn scowl faltered, giving way to uncertainty. He looked at the palm of his hand, closing it in a loose fist. Throat dry, knees imperceptibly wobbling, he cocked back his fist. It trembled against his might, as if someone had grabbed it and refused to let it go; he'd felt the sensation enough times to know that K.O. was meddling. He fought off the mental tug, shaking his head. He would have loved to stop, but he didn't exactly have a say in the matter.

It took only a second for the barricade to be completely obliterated.

Shadowy Figure placed a hand on top of T.K.O.'s head, smirking. "Well done."

T.K.O. slapped his hand away, utterly disgusted, and shot him the most hateful, loathsome look he could muster. "There, I did what you wanted. Now get this thing outta me."

"No can do," Shadowy Figure drawled. "This was only a test to be sure you could follow orders. I'm afraid I won't be letting you go just yet."

T.K.O. bared his teeth, fists clenched. "What do you want from me, you freak?!"

"There's no need for you to know just yet," Shadowy Figure replied, amused. "I'll be sure to let you know when I have an order to give. Until then, feel free to stew on the matter."

Shadowy Figure knelt down so that they were eye-level, resting his hands on T.K.O.'s shoulders. When the boy tried to shrug him off, he dug his fingers in until T.K.O. stopped resisting, hissing through his teeth. "Let me make some things very clear. You are to do everything that I ask of you, no questions. None. You do not run, you do not remove the chip, and you do not tell anyone about the chip or about me. And don't try to get one of your alter egos to do things for you. If you fail to follow along, intentionally or otherwise, I will know about it, and I promise you that you will not like the consequences, and neither will anyone who ever tried to get close to you. Understood?"

T.K.O. paled, the weight of his words setting in. Feeling somewhat numb, he nodded.

Shadowy Figure was quiet for a moment, scrutinizing him. He must have liked what he saw, because he smiled. "Glad we could come to an understanding." He rose to his feet, letting his fingertips ghost over T.K.O.'s shoulders. T.K.O. knew that he had to be acting like a creep on purpose, but it still didn't fail to make his skin crawl.

"I'll give you your next orders tomorrow," said Shadowy Figure, strolling to the open doorway. "Make sure that you're ready to accept them. For now..." He turned his head sharply, piercing T.K.O. with his shadowed gaze. "Go back to bed."

T.K.O. felt a shock of pain, as if his insides were being liquefied. He lashed out blindly, fist striking something solid. "Teeks, it's okay! It's just me!"

T.K.O.'s eyes snapped open, breathing heavily as he took in Carol, arms raised to block a blow that would have landed on her cheek. She wasn't angry, being quite used to T.K.O. waking up violently when he didn't get up on his own, but he felt terrible nonetheless. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, everything exactly as it was when he'd gone to bed.

"Honey. Honey, it's okay," Carol shushed him gently, stroking his tangled locks. At her touch, T.K.O. realized how hard he was shaking. "Sweetie, did you have another nightmare?"

T.K.O. ducked his head, gripping the sheets. "Mm," he nodded. It was discovered early on that he was prone to having bad dreams, something he'd never experienced in the subconscious. Most of them tended to revolve around Shadowy Figure, but none of them had been nearly so vivid.

"Do you want to talk about it, pumpkin?" Carol asked. T.K.O. quickly shook his head. He'd never discussed his dreams before, and he wasn't starting today. "...Okay. Could you please send Peekaboo down when you're ready? He loves his French toast."

Despite the lingering phantom chills, T.K.O. snickered. "Yeah, sure."

Carol smiled softly, leaving the room to go make breakfast. The second she was gone, T.K.O. shivered, rubbing his arms in an attempt to quell the goosebumps. When his hands glossed over his shoulders, he stopped, considering. He pulled back one sleeve, his stomach turning to ice at the sight of the bump that stood out among all the others.

(~)

"How the heck did things get this bad?!" P.K.O. growled, pacing agitatedly within the subconscious. "Ugh, this is a mess!"

"You're telling me!" T.K.O. snarled. "He broke into the house, stole me from my bed, hid me in the sewers, and forced me to be his stinking henchman by injecting a freaking _time bomb_ in my arm! On second thought, this isn't a mess! This is a disaster!"

"...Do you think he could have lied about the Villain Tonic?" K.O. asked timidly. "Villain Tonic has peanuts in it. It seems like he watches us a lot, so wouldn't he know we were allergic?"

"He's a dirty coward, but he's not an idiot," T.K.O. replied. "He probably considered that and changed the recipe or something. He wouldn't make something like that up, because if I called him on his bluff, he'd be dead meat and he knows it."

"Well, there's gotta be _something_ we can do," K.O. frowned.

"Do you even realize the gravity of the situation we're in?!" P.K.O. cried. "This isn't something we can fight, K.O.! If we do _anything_ Shadowy Figure doesn't like, he'll use the tonic, and it will affect _all of us._ It doesn't matter who's out, if we turn bad, the whole plaza is doomed, maybe even all of Minnexploda! Something like this is _way_ out of our league!"

"But... Are you sure we can't do _anything?_ "

"It has to be me," T.K.O. answered stonily. "If you interfere, it'll only make things worse. I'm not gonna let you corrupt yourself trying to fix something that can't be fixed. This is something I have to do alone, even if I have to be a villain to do it."

"But you aren't a villain, T.K.O.," K.O. whimpered.

"Of course I'm not! But I don't have a doubt in my mind that Shadowy Figure's gonna make me act the part! That stuff's easy for me, so stay out of my way and let me do what I do best!"

K.O.'s eyes widened. "But... B-But..." P.K.O. gripped his shoulder reassuringly, both sympathetic and concerned. Neither of them had missed the waver in T.K.O.'s voice.

(~)

Carol hummed quietly to herself as she mixed her batter, turning when she heard the pitter-patter of bare feet. But it was T.K.O. she saw, not P.K.O., as she had been expecting. "He let me have his turn today," he explained simply at her perplexed expression.

"...Okay. Well, eat up, hon. You've got school today."

T.K.O. barely tasted his food, distracted as he was. He'd be getting his orders some time today. But how was he to know when he got them? Would Shadowy Figure give him obscure hand signals from the shadows? Would he receive them from an earpiece he doesn't know he has? Or would he just walk up to him and tell him what he needs to know? It could be anything, at any time, and from anywhere. He had to be mentally prepared for anything.

T.K.O. stomped into the tank-car, wearing the disastrous combination of work vest and pentagram shirt. He buckled his seatbelt, throwing his cheek into his hand and giving the window his best stone-cold stare. Carol must have noticed his sour mood, because she asked, "Is that nightmare still bothering you, Teeks?"

"I'm _fine,_ mom," T.K.O. replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you decide you want to talk about it, feel free to give me a ring."

"I know," said T.K.O., making his annoyance very clear. Carol dropped the subject, letting the rest of the drive go by in complete silence.

When T.K.O. got to school, he hopped out of the car without a word, offering only a short wave as goodbye. He roamed the halls, quickly finding his classroom. He threw himself into his seat, snarling at any student who looked his way as they filed in. It softened somewhat when Dendy came in, offering him a polite, if confused, wave. She didn't say a word, and neither did he.

When Miss Quantum started talking, T.K.O. tuned her out, letting his mind wander. He knew that Shadowy Figure would contact him today; the big question was what for. He might want something stolen, he seemed like enough of a kleptomaniac. Or maybe he'd tell him to beat someone up. He was sure the guy had tons of enemies, both good and evil. Maybe he'd tell him to do something so horrible that even he couldn't fathom such an atrocity.

T.K.O. looked out the window, certain that Shadowy Figure was out there somewhere, happily watching him squirm.

"If you aren't focusing on the lesson, K.O.," Miss Quantum addressed T.K.O. snidely, grabbing his attention, "then it must be because such things are beneath you, which should only be the case if you find it mind-numbingly easy. So this equation should be no problem for you."

T.K.O. leveled her with a deceptively calm stare, his eyes lackadaisically wandering over the blackboard. It was a fairly simple multiplication problem, something that even K.O. could solve. He let out a long breath, wondering if it was even worth gracing her with a response. In the end, he coolly replied, "Eighty-one."

Miss Quantum's brows raised, wholly unimpressed. "And the square root?"

T.K.O. leaned far back in his chair, enough that the teacher couldn't quite see him struggling to puzzle out the answer. "...Nine."

Miss Quantum narrowed her eyes, stepping out from behind her desk. "That's correct. Now, would you mind coming to the board and showing your work?"

T.K.O. stared in agony at the ceiling, asking Cob why the teacher was so intent on embarrassing him when all he wanted was to be left alone so that he could ignore her in peace. He sucked in a breath, leaning forward and giving Miss Quantum a toothy smile, voice overly cheery and laced with forced patience. "Actually, I _would_ mind. Regurgitating the formula you literally just taught us won't prove anything except that I can remember something that happened more than ten seconds ago. I got the answer right, that should be enough. So please, continue. Don't let me waste your time."

Miss Quantum's eyes went wide, fully taken aback. A couple of students "oohed" and giggled under their breath, but were quickly silenced by the teacher's stern glare. She pointed her chalk accusingly in T.K.O.'s direction, squinting dangerously. "Another wisecrack like that, K.O., and I'll be seeing you in detention for the next week."

T.K.O. eased back in his seat, opting not to bother correcting Miss Quantum. He crossed his arms behind his head, staring out the window once more. He wasn't called on again.

Yeah, Shadowy Figure must be having the time of his life.

(~)

After school, T.K.O. walked towards the bodega, his nerves having only gotten worse as the day progressed. There had been no sign of Shadowy Figure all day. No beckoning from the hallway, no tapping on the window, not even a "psst" from behind a tree during recess. T.K.O. wondered if Shadowy Figure was messing with him. Rather, he _knew_ Shadowy Figure was messing with him, just not how. Perhaps it was past midnight when he got taken away, and "tomorrow" really meant tomorrow. Not that the thought helped any.

T.K.O. found himself repeatedly glancing over his shoulder and peering at shadows, half-expecting Shadowy Figure to jump out and say "boo," but he made it to the bodega without incident. He only hoped that Rad and Enid would make themselves just as scarce.

"Sup, P.K.O.?" Rad greeted, immediately dashing his hopes. "Hey, wanna help me with the...?" He trailed off when he saw who was actually standing on the welcome mat. "T.K.O.? What're _you_ doing here?"

It seemed he was forever doomed to have only the things he specifically didn't ask for. "P.K.O. gave me his turn," he answered shortly.

Rad blinked. "...Oh. Okay. Well, do you still wanna-?"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was gonna ask you," Rad whined.

"I don't care. Whatever it is, I want nothing to do with it."

"...Well, fine," Rad muttered, antennae wilting as he trudged off. "I can have fun wrecking empty crates on my own, anyway..."

Satisfied that he was gone, T.K.O. grabbed the mop, pretending to be engrossed in the mundane task of cleaning the patch of floor in front of him. How K.O. could derive such joy from doing something so boring for hours on end every day, he would never understand.

A short while later, the alarm signaling a robot attack went off; apparently Boxmore was once again under new management, so attacks were gradually becoming more frequent. T.K.O.'s eyes lit up at the sound, fingers itching to tear out some hapless robot's copper wire insides. Despite that, he reigned in his brief excitement, gripping the mop a bit tighter. Despite what some would think, T.K.O. did have a basic sense of self-awareness. Taking his feelings out on an enemy leagues below him wouldn't satisfy his urges; if anything, it would only wind him up more, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Rad and Enid ran past, but both skidded to a stop and turned when he didn't move. "You coming, T.K.O.?" asked Enid.

T.K.O. shook his head, trying to mask his disappointment with nonchalance. "What's the point? It'd be over and done with in two seconds anyway." Rad shrugged, easily buying the excuse, but Enid lingered a bit longer, eyeballing T.K.O. before following Rad outside.

T.K.O. sighed, leaning heavily on the mop. He could hear the crunching and screeching of tearing metal, and he felt his power bubble to the surface on instinct, but he hurriedly reeled it back in. Oh, how he wished he could let loose on that shady, demented freak who called himself a villain, but alas.

A hand placed itself on T.K.O.'s shoulder, and he whirled around, swinging the mop downwards like an axe. It harmlessly hit the ground, shattering on impact. Enid stood a foot or two away, hand still half-raised, looking unamused.

"Wh- _Enid?!_ " T.K.O. angrily chucked the splintered handle to the floor. "What're you doing here?! Why aren't you out there with Rad?!"

"It's only a fleet of Jethros, he's got it," Enid replied. "Hey, T.K.O., are you doing okay? You've barely been here fifteen minutes, and I can already tell you're acting weird."

T.K.O. flashed a sharklike grin, eyes wide and intimidating. "Oh, I'm just being my angsty, brooding self, as always. Nothing unusual there."

Enid crossed her arms, hip cocked. "Okay. One, you and I both know that isn't what I'm referring to. And two, it isn't like you to call yourself out, even when you're being sarcastic. So what's eating you?"

T.K.O.'s grin fell, expression turning sour. "None of your business, that's what."

"It became my business when you tried to hit me with a mop," Enid countered. "Whatever it is, it must be bad if it's got even you jumpy. Spill."

"I'm not jumpy, and I'm not spilling anything," T.K.O. bit out. "Just leave me alone. I don't feel like talking to people today."

Enid huffed, deciding that T.K.O. was a lost cause; he was even worse than P.K.O. when it came to talking about his problems, and that was on a good day. Her chances of getting an actual answer now were close to zero. "I don't know why you'd choose to come to work if you didn't wanna be around people, but okay. Just try not to make an attempt on anyone else's life, alright?"

T.K.O. scowled deeply, not appreciating the quip. Enid must have gotten the hint, because she vanished without another word, reappearing behind the counter with a pair of shades. T.K.O. growled, stomping off to find a new mop. If the whole day was going to be like this, he didn't think he would make it without going completely insane.

As the day wore on, that started to feel more and more like a real possibility. At times when the bodega got too quiet, T.K.O. could feel paranoia starting to set in. He found himself often in open parts of the store, avoiding the corners and narrow aisles where someone could easily hide from him, but watching them all the same. His mood gradually worsened alongside his nerves, and more than once he lashed out both physically and verbally at a customer that managed to get behind him without him knowing. A few hours into his shift, and it had gotten so bad that people were afraid to get within four aisles of him. Something desperately needed to be done.

"T.K.O.!" Mr. Gar barked, having enough sense of self-preservation to make sure the kid knew he was there before speaking. "Your unruly behavior is driving off customers in droves! I don't know what's going on with you today, but it's clear to me that you pose a serious risk to their safety and to my store's integrity. As such, I'm giving you garbage duty for the rest of your shift!"

T.K.O. opened his mouth with an angry retort at the tip of his tongue, but he realized that that was probably the best thing Mr. Gar could have asked of him. He knew that he wasn't handling things well, and this way he couldn't take his feelings out on anyone else. He'd already beheaded A Real Magic Skeleton, and nearly snapped Colewort in half. If that wasn't a sign that he needed to be away from everyone, he didn't know what was.

"...Fine," T.K.O. spat. "But only because I'm sick of being holed up in here, not because I respect anything you have to say." Mr. Gar pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing wearily, but didn't reply.

T.K.O. took barely a moment to remove the bags from the trash bins throughout the store, going out back with them as quickly as he possibly could. He rounded up the garbage there too, now taking his time carrying it all outside to throw in the dumpster. He took a deep breath, ignoring the stench in favor of relishing the silence. He leaned against the wall next to the dumpster and, for the first time that day, relaxed, letting himself be comforted by his solitude.

"I was wondering when I'd get you alone." T.K.O. jumped about a foot in the air, turning so quickly he nearly cracked his skull on the corner of the dumpster. "Oh, I hope I didn't startle you too badly," Shadowy Figure teased.

T.K.O. growled, letting his fists almost imperceptibly glow. "What do you want?"

In lieu of a reply, Shadowy Figure parted the bushes on his side of the ditch, waving one hand in a gesture to follow. Scowling fiercely, T.K.O. hopped over and pushed past, the encroaching shade giving him an eerie sense of déjà vu.

Shadowy Figure took the lead, walking calmly as if taking a leisurely stroll. He didn't stop until their view of the plaza was fully blocked by the surrounding trees. T.K.O. didn't ask why Shadowy Figure took him so far in; he didn't know how serious the threat of conversion was for asking too many questions. The one was probably bad enough.

The villain smirked, understanding and appreciating T.K.O.'s silence. "I have a very important request to make, T.K.O., and it would be in everyone's best interests for you to fulfil it."

"Like I have a choice in the matter," T.K.O. grunted. "But I can't do anything if you don't tell me what you need me to do, so cut to the chase."

Shadowy Figure frowned, voice somewhat clipped as he replied, "Those heroes you call your coworkers, your _friends,_ have been a thorn in my side from day one, and they've been a great nuisance in particular as of late. What I need is for you to take care of them for me so that they'll be out of my way."

T.K.O. quirked a brow, confused. "...You want me to beat up Rad and Enid."

"Don't be dense," Shadowy Figure snapped. "I need you to put them down, take them out, get rid of them. I'm sure you know what I'm getting at."

T.K.O. balked, his face growing pale. "You want me... to kill them."

"If you think you can manage both, that would be excellent," Shadowy Figure replied, easing into a smile, "but killing one should suffice. You can hardly have teamwork without a team, after all. It would sure make it harder for them to thwart my plans."

Shadowy Figure found himself flat on his back before he could even react. T.K.O. loomed over him, utterly livid, his entire form sparking and crackling with energy he hardly bothered restraining. "I always knew you were demented even for a villain, but you're a monster! I don't care _what_ you say about me, and I don't care what you _do_ to me! I will _never_ stoop to your level! And you know what? You can't activate your little chip like this, can you? _I_ have the upper hand now, so you'd better get it out of my arm _right now_ if you want to keep both of yours." To his chagrin, Shadowy Figure grinned, his chuckle quickly growing into maniacal laughter. "What's so funny?! Do you think I'm kidding?!"

Shadowy Figure didn't respond until he'd calmed himself down, his toothy smile still plastered on his face. "You're in no place to be making demands, T.K.O., though I do admire that spirit. Did you honestly think I would be stupid enough to try controlling you without a contingency plan? I may be a monster, but I'm a monster with allies. Your chip will be activated remotely, by me or by someone else, the second you are deemed a threat to my plans. The only reason that hasn't happened yet is because you aren't as in-control as you think you are. Even if you decide to kill me right now, it won't stop you from killing again. And again, and again, and again."

T.K.O. maintained his fiery glare, but the pressure on Shadowy Figure's chest lessened somewhat. "...You're lying."

"I could be," the villain purred. "But are you willing to take that chance to save two lives, at the risk of dozens of others, with no guarantee that you'll save them at all?"

T.K.O. redoubled the pressure, teeth bared defiantly, desperately searching for any sign of weakness. His gaze penetrated the man in the hood, hoping to find some indication that he was lying. But the grin never left Shadowy Figure's face, never wavered. T.K.O. couldn't sense any dishonesty, hard as he tried, only the self-assured confidence of someone who knew that he'd won.

Slowly, ever so slowly, T.K.O. eased back, his frantic energy calming and dispersing, shoulders shaking with effort. Shadowy Figure calmly rose to his feet, dusting himself off. "I didn't think so. Though it really is a shame that you can be so easily manipulated through those you think care about you."

"Shut up," T.K.O. whispered hoarsely. "Just shut up."

"If you can only manage to kill one of them, that's fine," Shadowy Figure went on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I don't care who you decide on in the end. Just make sure it's done by tonight." He didn't receive a reply. "Now go. Wouldn't want anyone wondering where you've gone."

Shadowy Figure stalked off, his form quickly blending into the darkness between the trees. T.K.O. watched his back, hands curling into fists as his shock gave way to searing fury. With a frustrated cry, he turned, burying his fist into the nearest tree. He struck it over and over, not stopping until he'd cleaved its trunk in two, sending it loudly crashing to the ground. He panted heavily, fingers hooked and knuckles rough with splinters. He felt no better than when he'd started.

T.K.O. wasn't sure when he decided to walk back to the bodega, but next thing he knew, he was in the back room, supporting himself on a lone crate by the wall. He felt ill. There was just no winning, was there? No matter what he did, somebody was going to get hurt. He was either going to be some villain's mindless toy, or he was going to commit atrocious deeds with his own two hands, always painfully aware of his actions. He didn't know which was worse. At this point, it didn't matter. None of it mattered.

T.K.O. was glad to be in the back, because no one was around to hear his hopeless, pitiful whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, poor T.K.O. Shadowy Figure had to go and be a dick, didn't he? Whether he's lying or telling the truth, and about what, I'll leave to you to puzzle out. ;)
> 
> I'm definitely going for bleak and depressing with this one, even though it isn't a genre I normally write. I hope I'm conveying it okay. X) I'm also trying to avoid outright spelling everything out like I usually do, and instead am trying to let feelings convey implications. If it's too vague to understand, please let me know. This whole fic is one big experiment for me.
> 
> Chapter two is almost entirely written, and it won't be quite as long as this chapter was. I'll try to have it posted tomorrow or the day after, but I may end up having to put it off until next week. You'll get to really see why I included the safe T rating then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, as promised! This is the one with the juicy stuff, and contains most of the reasons for giving the fic a T rating. I could probably get away with rating it lower, but it's better to be safe. Also, this is a bit shorter than the last one, so hopefully it'll be a little easier to digest.

By the time the employees were closing up shop, it was dark enough outside that the indoor lighting had taken on an oddly psychedelic quality. T.K.O. emerged from the back, scanning the store for its only two occupants. He couldn't put this off any longer. It was now or never.

"Night, T.K.O.," said Enid, shrugging on a thin jacket. T.K.O. flinched; he'd hoped that she'd left already. His dull, swollen eyes glanced her up and down.

 _She's not that strong, taking her down wouldn't be too hard. But she_ is _really good at escaping. If the first attack doesn't do it, or if she figures out what I'm trying to do, it's over. That only leaves one, I guess..._

"Uh, T.K.O.?" Enid waved a hand in front of his face, startling him back to full alertness. "You sure you're alright? You look haunted. More than usual, anyway."

T.K.O. summoned the most murderous glare he could muster, and Enid backed away on pure instinct. He stormed past her without a word, leaving her to watch his retreating back, perplexed.

Seeing nobody else inside the store, T.K.O. walked outside, shivering at the sudden chill. He immediately spotted Rad's van, the only vehicle in the parking lot, the alien himself standing next to it, fumbling with his keys.

Ice forming in his chest, T.K.O. approached, tugging on the hem of Rad's sweater. He turned, narrowing his eyes when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you." Clearly he was still upset, even hours later.

T.K.O. swallowed thickly, glancing back at the bodega. Enid was outside, struggling to find a single key among dozens of others, totally oblivious. He decided that he didn't want her to see what he had to do, even if it was inevitable that she would find out later. She didn't need to see it.

"...Hey, um... I heard that there was this... this thing in the forest. A cool thing. We should check it out." The words tasted bitter on his tongue.

Rad furrowed his brows, confused. "What kind of cool thing?"

"I don't know," T.K.O. huffed. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." He walked away, and when he glanced behind himself, he saw that Rad was following him. The poor fool. He was so ignorant, so blissfully unaware of his fate. He didn't have any fancy tricks like Enid did; he was doomed the moment he'd stepped away from his van.

"Are we almost there?" Rad asked after a while, rubbing his arms. "It's cold out here, and my house has heating."

"Almost," T.K.O. grunted. "I'll tell you when we get there."

The two walked in silence for a long time, T.K.O. occasionally glancing back to make sure he was still being followed. Slowly, the bodega faded from view, lost behind the bushes and trees. The late autumn wind blew, cold and sharp, making Rad shiver. T.K.O. barely noticed it.

They kept going until their feet were sore, and finally, T.K.O. stopped, staring straight ahead. "Here."

"Ugh, finally," Rad groaned. He turned his head to and fro, trying to find the cool thing. When he didn't immediately see anything that stuck out, he stepped forward, peering around trees and parting shrubs. "Where is it? I don't see it."

"It's there," T.K.O. said lowly, raising his hands. Summoning his energy was harder than he remembered it being. "Just keep looking over there." It was for the best that Rad didn't know what was coming. Let him think he was about to find something incredible. It'd be less painful that way.

Doing this in the dark was a bad idea in hindsight; Rad easily noticed the violet glow as it lit up the area around him. He turned, his look of confusion, and then alarm, harshly illuminated. "...T.K.O.?"

Cursing under his breath, T.K.O. attacked, launching a series of energy blasts. With a startled cry, Rad ran, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. T.K.O. intercepted him with ease, teleporting and landing a solid kick to the alien's cheek, sending him spinning and skidding painfully on his side. He started to push himself to his feet, but T.K.O. pinned him to the ground, one foot buried in Rad's spine and the other pressing his face into the dirt.

Rad slowly turned his head, the terrified look in his eye hitting T.K.O.'s core. "What are you doing?!"

T.K.O. dug in with his heel, his own expression unreadable. "What I have to."

Rad's eyes widened as T.K.O. balled a fist, sparking with renewed energy. That was the moment when he truly registered what was happening. "...Why?"

"Because I don't have a choice!" T.K.O. hissed, his energy growing in intensity. "Do you think I'm enjoying myself? Do you think I  _want_  to do this?" He paused when his voice cracked, but he pressed on. "I'm doing this because I have to. Now shut up and say hi to the kernels in the cornfield for me."

Rad could only look on in horror as T.K.O. stood over him, not even making the attempt to get away. He knew it was futile. T.K.O. grit his teeth, cocking his fist.

He felt his fist shake, K.O. doing everything in his power to keep him from landing the finishing blow. Even without that, T.K.O. found himself hesitating. The circumstances didn't matter; what T.K.O. was about to commit was murder, however you looked at it. If he went through with it, he'd never be able to forgive himself, and neither would anyone else. Maybe he was putting too much thought into other people's opinions of him, but at some point over the past few months, he'd actually started to care about these people, even losers like Rad. This was his friend. He knew his options, he knew what was at stake, but despite that, despite all logic and reason, he just...

Gradually, the swirl of energy around T.K.O.'s fist died, casting the area in darkness once more. He released his hold on Rad, the lump in his throat so large he nearly choked on it. "...I can't."

The second he was free, Rad scrambled to his feet, putting a fair bit of distance between them before turning and shooting T.K.O. a reproachful glare. "What the heck is your problem?! I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"I was supposed to kill you. I  _have_  to, but I can't bring myself to do it," T.K.O. said in a rush, desperate to explain himself, to salvage  _something_  before the inevitable change he knew was to come. "It's Shadowy Figure, he did something to me, and if I didn't do what he said, the whole plaza could be destroyed, probably for good. And now that's exactly what's gonna happen, because I couldn't do the one thing he told me to do." He paused. "...Run. Get out of here. Don't waste your time with anyone else, just go, or you'll be destroyed too, and this time I won't be able to spare you."

Visibly unsettled, Rad started slowly backing away. "What are you talking about...?"

T.K.O. gasped, clutching at his shoulder as the chip injected the serum into his bloodstream, coursing through his veins like icewater. It would only be a matter of seconds before it reached his brain. "It's Villain Tonic! For once in your life, do the smart thing and  _run!_ "

Eyes widening with realization, Rad turned and ran. His back was the last thing T.K.O. saw before he doubled over, his vision flooding with green.

(~)

K.O. and P.K.O. pressed their backs together, watching in horror as the sinister silhouettes of dozens of nano-machines touched down outside of the dome that formed their subconscious, the faded indigo becoming a sickly green wherever they landed. "This is really bad," P.K.O. murmured.

"There's gotta be a way to stop this!" K.O. cried defiantly. "T.K.O.'s the one who got the tonic, so I bet if I took control right now-"

"It wouldn't matter!" P.K.O. shouted, grabbing K.O.'s shoulders. "We've got different minds, but we only have one brain. This is gonna hit all of us." He took in a soft breath, smirking serenely. "Although, sometimes it feels good to be bad, doesn't it?"

K.O. reeled back, pulling himself out of P.K.O.'s vice grip. The fusion grinned maliciously, his usually yellow-orange irises a dull teal. K.O. backed away, mind racing to come up with a solution, but it was no use. Nano-machines all but coated the dome, leaving the atmosphere blotchy and pale. In the end, despite the chaos occurring outside, K.O. flashed a sinister smile of his own.

There was some truth to what P.K.O. had said, after all.

(~)

Rad ran as fast as he could, adrenaline pumping. This was bad, really bad. But he couldn't hear any explosions indicating a rampage, so he figured that if he hurried, he might still have time to warn a few people before he escaped the plaza himself.

On instinct alone, Rad ducked, the energy blast that would have connected with the back of his head instead demolishing the tree in front of him. Rad hastily crawled under a nearby bush, struggling to keep his breathing steady and hoping to Cob that T.K.O. hadn't seen him.

Seconds later, the boy himself appeared, stopping mere feet from Rad's hiding place. He turned his head this way and that, his entire form glowing faintly. He narrowed his eyes, smelling the air like a hound. "I know you're here somewhere,  _hero._  I can smell your putrid sweat."

Rad curled inwards, trying to make himself as small as possible. He was a sitting duck like this; he couldn't sneak away with T.K.O. standing there, and he had no hope of outrunning him. He'd be overwhelmed in seconds. Hiding was all he could do, but if T.K.O. so much as glanced down, he was finished.

Without warning, T.K.O.'s head snapped in his general direction, and he fired at the tree next to his hiding spot, sending splinters, embers, and plumes of dirt flying. Rad suppressed a hiss of pain as burning debris settled on his calf.

T.K.O. bared his teeth in agitation, stepping closer. "Come out and face me, you coward! You can't hide from me forever!"

To Rad's dismay, his bush began to smolder as the remains of T.K.O.'s last attack fluttered into it, slowly peeling away at the cover of leaves. In mere moments, Rad was exposed, the only thing between him and his attacker the bare, half-charred branches. Upon seeing him, T.K.O.'s face split in an absolutely wicked grin. " _I found you._ "

T.K.O. jerked forward with a start, as if struck. Snarling, he whirled around, his gaze landing on Enid, her foot raised and still smoking. "Sorry I'm late," she said coolly.

Rad clambered out of his hiding spot, tears welling with relief. "Enid!" he wailed.

"Don't worry big guy, backup's on the way," Enid told him, lowering into an offensive stance. "Until then, I've got a plan, so follow my lead."

"A plan?" T.K.O. guffawed, charging his energy once more. "As if the two of you stood a chance at stopping me!"

"Then it's a good thing we don't have to stop you," Enid smirked.

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Enid," Rad moaned.

Growing impatient, T.K.O. went on the attack, launching a single Power Fist at Enid, who disappeared in a plume of smoke with a log in her place. T.K.O. growled and looked up, expecting an attack from above, but instead Enid charged from the front, wrapping her arms around him and pinning his to his sides. "I love you, T.K.O.!"

"H-Huh?!"

Following Enid's example, Rad jumped onto T.K.O.'s back, enveloping him in a hug of his own. "You are loved and appreciated!"

T.K.O. fell completely still, and for a moment, the teens thought that he'd calmed down. But then T.K.O. roared, the resulting shockwave sending both Rad and Enid sprawling on the ground several feet away. "What?! Hugging him should have worked!" Enid cried.

"But T.K.O. doesn't even  _like_  hugs!" Rad shouted.

Enid deadpanned. "Well, then I got nothing."

T.K.O. lunged, jumping at Enid with a battle cry, but Rad halted his attack by ensnaring him in his finger beam. He made to swing T.K.O. away, but the alter jerked hard in the opposite direction, unbalancing him. Before he could recover, T.K.O. grabbed the beam, spinning around and knocking Enid down with Rad's girth as she tried to stand. Once he'd built up enough momentum, T.K.O. smashed Rad into a boulder hard enough to fracture it. He threw Rad again and again, not stopping until the beam dispersed on its own, leaving the alien battered and horribly bruised. He didn't get back up.

Enid didn't let Rad's quick defeat dissuade her. Instead, she summoned her shadow to fight, claws extended. T.K.O. effortlessly dispelled it with a Power Fist, immediately charging at Enid again. She jumped back, exhaling a frigid gust. T.K.O. smashed through the forming ice, unhindered, forcing Enid to retreat once more. Left with no other choice, Enid used another substitution jutsu, disappearing from view. Frustrated but not deterred, T.K.O. jumped in the air, shining like a comet as he hit the ground full force, shooting off-white energy in all directions and rudely launching Enid from wherever she'd been hiding. Groaning, she tried to get back to her feet, but T.K.O. stood over her, cutting off any chance at escape. The fight had lasted mere seconds.

"I already know all your tricks," T.K.O. sneered, hand enveloped in violet flame. "I hope you're comfortable down there, because this is where you die." All Enid could do was shut her eyes, bracing for the blow.

" _HYAAAAAHHH!_ "

T.K.O. startled at the foreign voice, turning just in time to see something fall from the sky, kicking up debris and creating an enormous crater on impact. Enid peered past T.K.O.'s legs, and when the smoke cleared, there stood Mr. Gar in all his bare-chested glory. "Oh thank Cob," she breathed.

"You?!" T.K.O. shouted incredulously. "You're barely even a step up from these losers! What makes you think  _you're_  gonna make a difference?!"

"Because," Mr. Gar replied, holding up a small vial, "I have  _this._ "

T.K.O.'s eyes widened in recognition. "Is that...?"

Enid grabbed his ankles, holding him in place. "I've got him, Mr. Gar!"

"Good work, Enid! Now, hold him still while I give him this really convenient antidote!"

T.K.O. wasn't able to pull himself out of Enid's grip in time, but it wouldn't have mattered if he had. Mr. Gar was already within arm's reach. In one swift motion, the man had uncorked the vial, grabbed T.K.O. by the back of his head, and forced the contents of the vial down his throat. Enraged and gagging, T.K.O. lashed out, striking Mr. Gar hard enough to push him back, but the damage was done. Enid released his legs, and he staggered back, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He tripped over a tree root and fell backwards, going completely still.

(~)

T.K.O. opened his eyes, blinking away the remains of a receding headache. His swimming vision struggled to form shapes in the growing darkness, but soon he was able to make out the vague silhouettes of Enid and Mr. Gar, standing over him and evidently trying to determine whether or not he was still a threat. It would be easy to be bitter if he could say that he remembered nothing, but unfortunately, he could recall every single horrible detail. They were right to be wary of him.

Snapping to full alertness, T.K.O. turned his head, his heart sinking to his stomach at the sight of Rad's prone form. Before his mind could catch up to his body, T.K.O. was running to him. Enid moved to stop him, but Mr. Gar held her back with an outstretched arm. T.K.O. barely noticed the exchange. He knelt by Rad's side, chewing his lip when he saw the extent of the damage. "Rad?"

There was no response, and T.K.O. began to fear the worst. To put it lightly, Rad looked absolutely horrid. He was covered in cuts and ugly blue bruises, many of which looked badly swollen; there was no way that something wasn't broken somewhere. Specks of blood dotted the rubble around him, a startlingly vibrant shade of red. Worst of all was how quiet he was. Normally, you couldn't get him to shut up. His silence now was unnatural.

Shaking his head in denial, T.K.O. hiccuped. "Rad, get up!" He received no answer. Grimacing, T.K.O. shook his shoulder. "Please, you have to get up!" Rad didn't stir, his head lolling uselessly as he was shaken. When he didn't wake, T.K.O. let out a choked cry, withdrawing his hand. "...No... I'm sorry, please, tell me I didn't..." He drew into himself, crushed by a hopeless despair he hadn't felt in a long, long time. "...I'm sorry... I never wanted this..."

As if reacting to his dismay, Rad shifted, groaning painfully as he tried and failed to lift his torso. He blinked blearily, flinching when he saw how close T.K.O. was, but relaxing when he noticed just how uncharacteristically vulnerable he looked. "You... You get that tonic out of your system?" he grunted.

With a relieved sob, T.K.O. threw himself at Rad, ignoring his pained wheeze. The alien could barely make out his stifled apologies through all his blubbering. He offered an awkward pat on the head, hoping to bring him some sort of comfort. It felt really weird, seeing T.K.O. like this, but he wasn't about to stop the kid. He looked like he could use a good cry.

(~)

Some time after T.K.O. had calmed down, Mr. Gar called Carol and told her where they were; she had to have been worried sick when her son wasn't at the bodega waiting to be picked up. While Mr. Gar made the call, Enid treated Rad's injuries with a first-aid kit that their boss had provided, and T.K.O. sat on a rock a short distance away, sulking as he tried to regain some shred of dignity. They didn't have long to wait; Carol was there seconds after Mr. Gar hung up, hugging T.K.O. and spinning him in circles. "Oh, T.K.O., I was so worried about you! You were upset about a nightmare, and then Gene called me and told me you were here, of all places, and... Oh, please tell me you're all right."

For once, T.K.O. didn't fight her on the hug. At least, not very hard. "I'm okay, mom. I just had a really, really,  _really_  bad day."

"Why don't you tell us about your really bad day?" Mr. Gar suggested. "Villain Tonic aside, it isn't like you to lash out at everyone like you have been."

Huh. Violent outbursts were unusual for him. Fancy that. "Yeah, it should be safe to tell you guys what's going on now," he sighed. "You know, about how I ended up with Villain Tonic in the first place. It's a funny story, really. Hilarious."

From there, T.K.O. told them everything. In as much detail as he could bring himself to get into, he explained how Shadowy Figure had kidnapped him in the middle of the night, threatened him with the chip, convinced him to unblock the sanctuary, forced him to choose a coworker to kill, and corrupted him when he inevitably failed. He had to pause several times in telling his story; the whole topic was still rather sore, and probably would be for a very long time. Not surprisingly, no one thought the story was funny at all.

"Yeesh. No wonder you were so tense," Enid commented.

"Yeah, that goes like, beyond evil," added Rad.

T.K.O. averted his eyes, fiddling with his wristbands. "Rad, are you mad at me?"

Rad stretched, humming in thought. "Nah. I mean, I don't like that you picked me," T.K.O. flinched, "but it's not like you had a choice or anything. And in the end, you didn't go through with it anyway. So, yeah, thanks for that, I guess."

"I promise you, Teeks, you'll never have to worry about that man again," Carol assured him. "I have a few favors I can call in to guarantee that he'll never set foot in our house again. And he'd better hope  _I_  never get my hands on him."

T.K.O. didn't think he'd ever stop worrying about Shadowy Figure, but the gesture was appreciated all the same. "Yeah, we'll get him some day."

Carol smiled, effectively hiding her motherly rage. "We sure will, pumpkin." She pulled him into a gentle hug, the others following suit. T.K.O. hurriedly wiped his tears away before anyone could notice them falling. He still had his image to maintain, after all. Still, he made no move to stop their embrace.

Finally, for just a little while, T.K.O. could let himself relax. He was safe.

(~)

Shadowy Figure watched the exchange, hidden by the shadows, face screwed up with a dissatisfied annoyance. Of course, leave it to that bumbling, muscle-bound fool to have an antidote, even after all this time.

Unable to bear the group's heartfelt bonding any longer, Shadowy Figure turned, making his leave. He may have damaged T.K.O.'s resolve, crushed his sense of security, but in the end, he may very well have just cemented his path to heroism in the process. That was the exact opposite of a good thing.

If this trend continued, he may have to take some drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!
> 
> For the sake of the story, I made some minor changes to the way Villain Tonic worked, mostly for cosmetic reasons. Making T.K.O. a mindless beast would kind of cheapen the action, and let's face it, describing him with eyes that were a solid green would make him sound like a really lousy creepypasta. I still gave him green eyes, but more in the way I described with P.K.O. It just sounded a little less stupid. This is why I like drawing. I can show you this stuff instead of having to explain it. XD
> 
> I really had a lot of fun with this. It was hard to not make every other word "shoulder," which kind of ended up happening anyway, but I really enjoyed making Shadowy Figure an evil little ham. You can play up his monologuing creep factor as much as you want, and it's still canon. Even Miss Quantum was kind of fun, who would have thought?
> 
> I don't have anything written for a new oneshot yet, but I have a few ideas for something more lighthearted. I'm open to suggestions, but remember, I'm not taking full-on story requests. I may write about K.O. and T.K.O. splitting up at some point because I've gotten multiple people asking for it (I think someone asked twice under different names), but if I do, it won't take place in this AU because it would basically mean killing off P.K.O. Speaking of which, anyone got any good AU names? XD
> 
> Edit: On second thought, I may not do the splitting story after all. As it turns out, pretty much ALL the reviews asking for it were the same person under different names. To that person, who is anonymous, please stop that. That was very dishonest of you to do. It isn't cool to pose as several people to make people think you all want something. I've deleted your reviews on both sites because they were needlessly inflating the "popularity" of the story. If you continue, I'll have no choice but to moderate reviews. (Still open for AU names, though!)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed, and keep an eye out for my soon-to-exist Ask P.K.O. blog on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this story was largely inspired by a dream I had while I was still writing Make Up. In it, Shadowy Figure kidnapped T.K.O., but instead of injecting him with Villain Tonic, Shadowy Figure trapped him in a durable machine that stimulated the parts of the brain that make you emotional in order to get him unreasonably angry. This forced him to use his powers, which the machine contained and converted into glorbs, but T.K.O. got so mad that he overworked and destroyed the machine, then proceeded to beat the shit out of Shadowy Figure, who was later unmasked Scooby Doo style. (Guess who it was. Go ahead, guess.) Obviously, the story turned out very different, but it wouldn't have existed had I not had that dream.
> 
> I dunno, just a tidbit I felt like sharing.


End file.
